Irreplaceable
by Helena C. Leighton
Summary: HIATUS - Ronald Weasley sabía que la sonrisa mordaz de Hermione no significaba nada bueno. Y cuando leyó la portada de El Profeta en la mañana del 25 de abril, cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. "DRACO MALFOY Y HERMIONE GRANGER, ¡CASADOS!"
1. When she woke up

_____Harry Potter, personajes, nombres y distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Todos los derechos editoriales y de autor son de J.K. Rowling._

**

* * *

**

Irreplaceable

* * *

_Para Cocolat_

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

• When she woke up •

* * *

Dejó caer su rostro hacia la izquierda y sonrió ampliamente. No, no había forma de que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho. No, tampoco había dudas de que se metería en problemas por aquello, pero, en ese caso, el fin justificaba los medios.

Draco Malfoy dormía a su lado, totalmente ajeno de todo. Hermione comenzó a rozar el rostro pálido del chico mientras pensaba que no había forma de que se despertase, por lo menos no por ahora. Había bebido demasiado como para, al despertar, recordar en qué diablos estaba pensando la noche anterior cuando se dejó seducir por ella.

_Malfoy, no sólo te despertarás con un gran dolor de cabeza, si no que conmigo._

Sonrió.

_Casado conmigo._

* * *

**•TBC•**

* * *

24/04/10 (EDIT: 04/10/10) (EDIT II: 20/11/10) ~ **¿Review?**


	2. Unique: When she lived a normal life

_____Harry Potter, personajes, nombres y distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Todos los derechos editoriales y de autor son de J.K. Rowling._

**

* * *

**

Irreplaceable

* * *

_Para Cocolat_

**

* * *

**

**Primera Parte**

• Unique •

**

* * *

**

Primer capítulo

• When she lived a normal life •

* * *

—¿Y? ¿Cómo está todo? —le preguntó la pelirroja, alzando las cejas sugestivamente. Por toda respuesta, Hermione sonrió tímidamente.

Estaban en una cafetería muggle, a pocas calles del Caldero Chorreante. Desde que Voldemort había muerto, sus nombres todavía eran nombrados con adoración, por la evidente relación con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, a pesar de habían pasado tres años desde el final de la Guerra.

—Perfecto —respondió—. Nunca pensé que Ron iba a tomar tan bien lo de la mudanza. Ya sabes… La Madriguera siempre ha sido su hogar.

Ginny bufó.

—Todos nos criamos en La Madriguera, Hermione. No sabes lo que daría yo para que Harry me pida que me mude con él —le confesó, revolviendo su café—. De todos modos, estábamos hablando de ustedes…

La castaña siempre había sido la que llevaba los pantalones en la relación. Ron era demasiado tímido como para tomarse las cosas en serio y Hermione era tan mandona que funcionaba demasiado bien. Se había tomado unos días en el Ministerio —qué sufrimiento—, para aprovechar unos días con su novio y pasar al siguiente paso.

Mudarse juntos.

—…se quedó un tanto sorprendido por la propuesta —explicó—, pero luego me sonrió y me dijo que sí. Aunque... —Ginny alzó una ceja—, me hubiera gustado que hubiéramos hecho algo más antes de comprar una casa para los dos.

—Hermione, no esperes que Ronald tarde poco para procesar —La mayor rió— que ya es tiempo de sentar cabeza definitivamente, ¡tiene 21 años! Bueno, y si está planeándolo a escondidas no te lo diría yo, por supuesto.

La muchacha se irguió en la silla, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal. La sonrisa de la otra chica le decía que, de hecho, el status de novia ya no le iba a encajar tan bien. Comprometida. Y ella misma no pudo evitar sonreír un poco; ¿realmente Ron iba a proponerle… casamiento?

—Sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

* * *

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, haciendo sonar sus zapatos sobre el mármol y tomándose del pasamano. Jadeó cuando llegó y giró el picaporte, abrió la puerta y saludó a la mujer de la recepción. Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta encontrar el Salón que buscaba. Se asomó, sosteniéndose del marco y buscó a alguien con la mirada.

—¡Hermione!

No había modo de que dejara su parte muggle, menos desde que había entrado a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia y se enterara lo que era el _verdadero estrés_. Su madre le había dado la maravillosa idea de inscribirse en alguna actividad que fuera meramente ociosa y cuando le respondió que le dijera una sola que no considerara un trabajo, Jean Granger le sonrió y le dio la dirección de un taller de teatro.

Y allí estaba, otra vez.

La pequeña rubia corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Mary… —La adolescente la soltó, finalmente—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Todo ha estado muy aburrido sin ti. Sophia no puede creer que no vayas a presentarte en la obra…

—Tengo trabajo que hacer… —La chica hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—No puede ser que estés tan ocupada, ¡eres demasiado joven!

La Gryffindor reprimió su risa. Para la comunidad no-mágica, era demasiado extraño que una joven de 21 años tuviera tantas obligaciones y un trabajo fijo, especialmente cuando no había explicaciones convincentes que hicieran que dejara de parecer raro a los ojos de los muggles. Mary siguió hablándole un rato más, hasta que la encargada de la clase, la señora Sophia, le pidió amablemente que se retirara para empezar con el grupo de la castaña.

Después de la hora y media, llena de ejercicios de relajación y la práctica de expresiones extrañas con el rostro, Hermione salió con una sonrisa del edificio, ni siquiera fijándose la hora. Caminó a un ritmo tranquilo hasta la parada del autobús, sin detenerse a pensar que podía aparecerse. Se sentó en el banco mirando sus pies y pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Ginny en la mañana. _¿Ron quiere pedirme matrimonio?_, se preguntó, _Oh, Merlín… Cuando le suden las manos y se le vuelvan rojas las orejas, sin mencionar que me llevará a cenar a un lugar bonito, sabré lo que está a punto de hacer y me desmayaré._

—¿Va a subir, señorita? —Saltó en su lugar, alzando la mirada. El chofer la observaba impacientemente, con una mueca molesta en el rostro. Murmuró unas disculpas, sonrojándose por su distracción y subió al autobús con apuro. Pagó su boleto y se dejó caer en uno de sus asientos, apoyando su cabeza en el vidrio empañado. Notó que las nubes comenzaban a juntarse y a tapar en descenso del sol, tiñéndolas de rosa. Se quedó observando el panorama un buen rato, con la mente en blanco. Cuando las primeras casas conocidas empezaron a tapar el crepúsculo, Hermione se obligó a despertarse.

Bajó del autobús unos minutos después y caminó unas calles hasta llegar a la casa de sus padres. Sacó las llaves de su bolso mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer y cuando corrió hasta la puerta, ya se había desatado la tormenta.

—Uf —murmuró, cerrando y quitándose el abrigo— ¿Papá?

—_Hermione, en la sala _—escuchó la voz lejana de su padre. Colgó la chaqueta y… abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Rozó con sus dedos la túnica oscura que conocía muy bien. Caminó cautelosamente hasta la sala, llegó a ver la chimenea y luego a las personas sentadas en el living. Distinguió una cabellera pelirroja y después, el rostro pecoso de Ron.

—Uhm… hola, 'Mione.

Se recuperó de la sorpresa y caminó hacia él. Le sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ron? —Él abrió la boca y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te vine a buscar, pero tardaste bastante —Hizo una mueca interrogante.

—No quise aparecerme, tomé el autobús —le explicó. Miró a sus padres un segundo. Había algo que no encajaba, definitivamente—. ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó, aún con los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio. Su madre miró a su esposo para luego volverla a mirar y asentir, sonriente.

—Claro, querida.

—¿Vamos a casa, cariño? Harry y Ginny vendrán a cenar… e incluso ya deben haber llegado, es tarde —Hermione asintió. Soltó a Ron y fue hacia sus padres. Después de abrazarlos y prometerles otra visita, tomaron sus cosas y se aparecieron en la nueva casa.

* * *

Estaba enfrente del espejo, intentando arreglar su pelo, pero pronto dejó el cepillo en la mesilla y se quedó mirando su propio reflejo. Sintió unas irremediables ganas de llorar; mordió sus labios y se tomó el rostro.

—Él no me ama, ¿verdad?

La Hermione del espejo la observó sólo un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza. Eso fue suficiente para echarse a llorar.

—¿_Hermione_? —Abrió los ojos bruscamente. Se encontró con los ojos azul brillante de Ron, mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Ron? —susurró—. Mal sueño— dijo rápidamente, e incorporándose en la cama.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Asintió velozmente e hizo el amago de levantarse de la cama. Pero se percató de su desnudez y se sonrojó violentamente. Ron también parecía haberlo notado, ya que volteó el rostro, con las mejillas rojas. Eso le permitió a Hermione envolverse con una sábana, mientras Ronald se cubría a toda velocidad con el cobertor y prácticamente corrió hasta el baño, obligándose a no destrozar la puerta al cerrarla. Suspiró una vez dentro, aún avergonzada.

La cena de la noche anterior había transcurrido entre risas, pastas y vino. Ellos sentados en cajas o lo que sea que encontraran, los platos en sus rodillas y el vino en vasos en lugar de copas. De todos modos, por lo desastroso que pudo haber sido todo, el alcohol los había dejado a todos un poquitín alegres, teniendo en cuenta que hasta la noche anterior, Hermione tenía totalmente prohibido beber. Como consecuencia de su descuido, había estrenado la cama. Y a Ron.

Soltó un gemido de nerviosismo y abrió el grifo de la ducha, dejando caer la sábana en el suelo y metiéndose rápidamente bajo el agua, temblando al notar que estaba helada. _¿No era eso lo que necesitaba?_, pensó y al segundo siguiente censuró su pensamiento. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo se habían ido Harry y Ginny. Y esa persistente punzada en las sienes no le agradaba ni un poco.

—_Nunca más volveré a beber. Nunca más_ —murmuró para sí misma.

No tardó más de diez minutos en terminar con la ducha y tampoco lo hizo para vestirse, aunque Ron ya no estaba en la habitación. Se apuró para desayunar, mientras escuchaba que su novio se metía en el baño. Reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos por la evidente evasión.

Y definitivamente se tardó demasiado. Demasiado como para esperarlo, así que tomó su túnica, su varita y después de dejar una nota —_Nos vemos luego, te amo—_, echó polvos Floo a la chimenea y al grito de "¡Ministerio de Magia!" desapareció rumbo al trabajo.

Al instante notó el ajetreo. Chillidos, voces apuradas y el molesto clic de las cámaras mágicas a las que Hermione nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse. Alzó las cejas cuando ubicó a los causantes del escándalo.

A pesar de la declaración que Harry había hecho a favor de aquella familia, no había forma de que el nuevo ministerio aceptara la completa inocencia de los Malfoy. Narcissa y Draco Malfoy habían quedado absueltos, pero no así Lucius. Estaba comprobado que era un mortífago, también que había alojado al Dark Lord en su Mansión, a favor o en contra de su voluntad.

Además, estaba rechazo social.

La mejor demostración de ello era el barullo en el Atrio.

Hermione recordaba perfectamente el día en el que se metió en el Ministerio, la memorable —o tal vez no—, aventura donde habían recuperado el relicario y por lo que habían visto que pasó allí adentro después del asesinato de Scrimgeour. Ahora los Malfoy estaban ahí, después de que la cabeza de la familia cumpliera su condena de tres años en Azkaban.

Cuando distinguió su figura, hizo una mueca.

Lucius Malfoy, a pesar de que estaba visiblemente más delgado y sin su larga cabellera, seguía con ese porte altivo y excesiva elegancia la caminar. Su mujer lo acompañaba, aferrada a su brazo, pretendiendo no ver la cantidad de periodistas que le hacían preguntas indiscretas y personas que les gritaban insultos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Draco, un tanto más atrás, tenía un ceño fruncía más a medida que la vulgaridad y el volumen de las voces aumentaban.

Allí fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre Draco y su padre.

Decidió no perder más tiempo y apuró el paso para entregar unos informes que le habían encargado. Corrió al ascensor y sin más, se aseguró de que estuviera bien ordenado. Bajó al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Después de saludar a algunos visitantes emocionados, registrar su ingreso en _Ingresantes_ para que el imbécil encargado, un jovencito de 18 años recién entrado al Departamento escribiera mal su nombre unas ocho veces, Hermione había perdido suficiente tiempo. Buscó desesperadamente al asistente del jefe y lo vio desaparecer detrás de una puerta. Parecía estar listo para echarse una siesta en la oficina y era de conocimiento público que ese hombre no se despertaba ni tirándole una banshee encima. Velozmente, la castaña se metió dentro de la habitación, justo para ver al viejo hombre colgar su gorra en un perchero.

—¡Cooper, espera! —El anciano se giró y la observó, expectante.

—Señorita Granger —la saludó con una inclinación. Por su parte, Hermione le sonrió y le entregó los pergaminos que había terminado de acomodar en la carpeta. El hombre los tomó y afiló los ojos para ver de qué se trataba.

—¿Tiene algo para mí? —preguntó ella, en tono desinteresado. Cooper asintió, dejando la carpeta en el escritorio y rodeando el mueble, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una pila desordenada de pergaminos. Extendiendo el brazo, se los dio. Hermione sonrió forzadamente, acomodándolos con la mano—. Gracias. Nos vemos luego.

No se detuvo a esperar que le devolviera el saludo, simplemente se apuró a tomar nuevamente el ascensor con una mueca de fastidio. Las rejas se cerraron detrás de ella y se puso a hojear el archivo.

—_Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, nivel… _—Salió del ascensor a paso rápido.

"_Dentro de los derechos del mago que ha sido afectado por la Maldición…_" frunció el ceño cuando leyó lo siguiente, pero no tuvo más para pensar cuando recibió un golpe contra su hombro. No alcanzó a soltar un tiempo quejido, ya que al segundo siguiente todos sus pergaminos estaban volando por el aire. Se quedó con la abierta mientras descendían hacia el suelo. Alzó la mirada y, en el movimiento, vio a quién había chocado. Draco Malfoy estaba enfrente suyo, sin ninguna expresión en particular plasmada en el rostro. Reprimiendo un insulto, se mordió los labios y se agachó para recogerlo todo. Un instante después, o tal vez más, notó la figura del joven en cuclillas, juntando los pergaminos. Se quedó atontada ante el gesto, pero no se permitió mucho más y se levantó. Silenciosamente, Draco le extendió lo que le faltaba y se quedó parado allí, ligeramente dudoso.

—Gracias, Malfoy —Titubeó un poco al hablar, intentando sonar lo más educada posible. El muchacho dio un cabeceo.

—De nada, Granger.

Hermione lo vio alejarse hacia los ascensores, llena de sorpresa. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Lee, la secretaria, quien tenía las cejas alzadas. Se encogió de hombros.

—Guapo. Aunque si hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de que justamente él fuera amable con alguien, ese alguien no serías tú —murmuró, volviendo al trabajo sin más miramientos.

Hermione no supo qué pensar del comentario. Pero se sonrojó intensamente al notar que, de hecho, _Malfoy, de hecho, era guapo_. Y esa observación había nacido de que no la había tratado de manera desagradable. _Merlín, que no me trate así si nos cruzamos de nuevo, ¡no puedo estar pensando en esto!_

Draco era una bastante persona transparente, a diferencia de su padre. Nunca había tenido problemas para mostrar su ira ni su orgullo. En Hogwarts, era simplemente desagradable. Y ahora, amable. _Con ella._

Desvió sus pensamientos a una sola pregunta.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Malfoy allí?

**

* * *

**

•TBC•

* * *

02/05/10 (EDIT: 04/10/10) (EDIT II: 20/11/10) ~ **¿Review?**


	3. Unique: Love, pride & reputation

_Harry Potter, personajes, nombres y distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Todos los derechos editoriales y de autor son de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Irreplaceable

_

* * *

_

Para Cocolat

**

* * *

**

Primera Parte

• Unique •

**

* * *

**

Segundo capítulo

• Love, pride & reputation •

* * *

Draco simplemente quería desaparecer. Sí, desaparecer. No podía creer que su padre considerara buena idea el pasearse entre esa caravana de idiotas en medio del Atrio del Ministerio. "_Señor Malfoy, ¿es verdad que tuvo que recurrir nuevamente a la amenaza para salir de Azkaban?" "Oh, señor Malfoy, ¿es cierto que su hogar ha sido invadido por una población entera de elfos domésticos?" "Señor, ¡señor Malfoy! ¿Ha considerado reanudar sus generosas donaciones al Hospital San Mungo?"_

Fulminó con la mirada al último periodista, que retrocedió visiblemente ante el brillo amenazador en su iris gris. Se posicionó a un lado de su madre, quien se estaba visiblemente tensa ante las atrevidas preguntas. Draco se preguntó cuándo se desataría la locura Black en sus facciones. Reprimió una sonrisa y se esforzó por mostrar un semblante serio. _Vamos, que están destrozando a tu familia_, se chilló a sí mismo para mantener la compostura. Funcionó bastante bien. Pero evidentemente, todo aquel teatro no podía durar mucho tiempo.

Una horda de periodistas con libretitas rosadas y vuelapluma en alto les cortó el paso cuando estaban a un paso del ascensor. Draco se sintió definitivamente enfermo. _Corazón de Bruja_.

No sabía qué pensar. _Astoria me va a matar_, ó un simple y esperanzador, _Oh, va estar encantada cuando sepa que salí en una de sus revistas favoritas_. Lo último era absoluto y completamente sarcástico, así que en su mente quedó grabado algo muy fácil —y doloroso— de recordar. _Se acabó la estirpe Malfoy._

Se abrió paso entre los flashes de las cámaras para tocar el bendito botón del ascensor.

— Oh, _Draco_, ¿has conseguido a una bella señorita que te acompañe en estos momentos difíciles? ¿O sigues soltero, eh? —_Ni una sola palabra_, recordó, _ni una sola, Draco Malfoy._

Le echó una mirada a las expectantes plumas con brillantina, lavandas y fucsias, que flotaban a unos centímetros de su cabeza. Aquello fue suficiente para que sus labios se sellaran en una fina línea. El ascensor del Ministerio aterrizó con un golpe sonoro. Un empleado del lugar fue el encargado de abrirles las doradas rejas, observándolos con algo de disgusto. A su alrededor, se dio cuenta, se aparecieron un montón de hombres con la insignia "MM" en sus túnicas, apartando de la entrada a los molestos periodistas.

La reja del ascensor se cerró nuevamente, haciendo un sonido espantoso y en el mismo segundo en el que se introdujo en él con sus padres, el más absoluto silencio invadió la situación.

—Draco —No supo cómo reaccionar. Desvió los ojos a su padre, mirándole expectante—, ya sabes que hacer.

—_Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas _—Las puertas nuevamente se abrieron para él y él salió del ascensor sin mirar atrás. Caminó por el pasillo; al final de este, había un pequeño que escritorio con una muchacha morena sentada. Más allá, el corredor parecía ramificarse y abrirse a diferentes oficinas. La joven levantó la mirada y la clavó en él. El rubio leyó el reconocimiento en los ojos de ella, pero no alteró ninguna facción de su rostro. Avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Malfoy? —_Oh, genial. Ni siquiera sacó su varita_, pensó sarcásticamente.

—Tengo una cita con el señor Hansbourg —dijo con voz amable, pero supo perfectamente que a la secretaria no le convencía para nada su papel. Sin embargo, le dio una pequeña sonrisita hipócrita.

—El jefe le está esperando, señor Malfoy —dijo y añadió—. Siga derecho por el pasillo, lo encontrará en la última puerta.

Draco inclinó la cabeza y se adelantó en aquella dirección. Mientras caminaba, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Iba a dejar de lado su orgullo e iba a trabajar en el ministerio como un simple empleado. Su autoestima chillaba que nada podía ponerse peor. Pero su parte lógica, por supuesto, permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que entendía el concepto de que sí, las cosas podían ir peor.

_Bonifacius Hansbourg, jefe Regulador._

Cerró los ojos un segundo al terminar de leer las palabras plasmadas en la puerta del despacho. Se obligó a calmarse y a pensar en que aquello era por amor a su familia. La reputación y el orgullo aparte. Aquello no le ayudaría a la hora de tener la entrevista con el mago dentro de esa habitación.

Golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos, con cuidado de no hacerlo demasiado fuerte. Unos segundos más tarde, escuchó una voz gentil hablando detrás de la puerta.

—Adelante —Respiró profundo y giró el picaporte—. Oh, señor Malfoy, qué agradable sorpresa.

Draco reprimió un gesto de disgusto y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Señor Hansbourg —saludó, observando precavidamente al hombre que le sonreía detrás del escritorio. Era un hombre flaco y sorprendentemente alto, con ojos pequeños y patas de gallo bastante notables, además de las marcadas arrugas que se acentuaban aún más por la gran y gentil sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Vestía una sencilla túnica color café, cuyas mangas estaban arremangadas hasta sus codos. A Draco le pareció francamente _triste_.

—Es un _gran_, gran placer conocerlo, señor Malfoy. Puedo llamarte Draco, ¿verdad? —El aludido tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no torcer el gesto. Bonifacius le estrechó la mano enérgicamente y soltó una risita algo tonta—. Puedes llamarme Hans, si quieres. De hecho, la única del Departamento quien no me llama así es la antipática de Lee. Pobre niña…, seguro que le dieron café desde muy pequeña —Ante esta declaración, Malfoy no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, preguntándose si Lee era la secretaria—. Pero, estamos aquí para hablar de negocios, ¿no es así, Draco?

—Así es, señor —se limitó a decir.

—Oh, siéntate, Draco… eso es, muchacho… Oh, bien, empecemos… Kingsley nos informó hace un par de semanas de tu situación y bien… ¡nunca había visto tal reacción en la reunión de jefes! ¿Puedes creerte que todos menos yo se negaron de inmediato? Corazón de piedra, toda esa gente —Hizo un gesto con la mano, negando con desaprobación—, espantando familias como la tuya. ¿Tu padre ya ha pagado todas sus deudas con la sociedad, verdad? Tu pobre madre, la hermosa Narcissa, ¿no ha ayudado acaso al chico Potter cuando se encontraba en apuros? Y tú, ¿qué has hecho tú? Nada malo, has cometido errores como todo joven y has aprendido, lo sé. ¿Qué razones hay para no darte una ayudita en estos tiempos difíciles?

Hansbourg le sonrió, aparentemente inmune a la expresión petrificada en el rostro del joven.

—¿Conoce a mi madre? —preguntó Malfoy de repente, recuperando la compostura.

—Oh, sí —respondió, dando un leve cabeceo gentil—. Entró en el 66, ¿verdad? Yo estaba en tercer año cuando fue seleccionada para Slytherin. Una niña encantadora, sí, pero con muchísimo carácter. Recuerdo cuando le tiró una bandeja de budín en la cabeza a tu padre. Siempre me pregunté cómo fue que a Lucius se le ocurrió pedirle una cita durante de la semana de los TIMOS, sabiendo lo nerviosa que estaba, pobre muchacha. La primera y, quiero creer, última vez que la vi perder la compostura.

_No la última vez_, pensó Draco e hizo, respetuosamente, un asentimiento leve con la cabeza.

—Bueno, volvamos a los negocios, ¿no crees? Como iba diciendo; apenas llegó tu carta, acepté de inmediato tenerte en mi departamento. Sólo un poco de papeleo tonto durante unas semanas hasta que pueda ofrecerte formar parte de un escuadrón. Puros trámites burocráticos —Por primera vez en toda la conversación, el jefe regulador bajó los ojos y buscó en la pila de pergaminos desordenados uno en particular y lo apartó, alcanzándoselo a Draco—. Creo haberte enviado una copia del contrato, ¿verdad? Igualmente puedes releerlo, si quieres.

El rubio repasó velozmente las cláusulas del contrato y comprobó que todo estuviera en orden.

—Te entregaré el contrato final cuando hayas cumplido con las semanas de prueba, aunque estoy seguro que no tendrás ningún problema en conseguirlo.

—Confío en hacer un buen trabajo, señor —contestó, mirando nuevamente al hombre, quien le sonrió y le entregó una pluma, ofreciéndole un tintero.

En los últimos segundos antes de firmar, Draco se preguntó nuevamente si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto.

A falta de una respuesta, sólo lo hizo.

—Te espero la semana entrante, entonces, muchacho —El más joven se preguntó si el mago no cansaba nunca de sonreír. Se levantó cuando su nuevo jefe lo hizo y caminó hasta la puerta—. Ha sido un placer conocerle, señor Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que hará un buen trabajo.

—Eso espero, señor.

—Llámame Hans —le dijo a modo de despedida, palmeándole la espalda con afecto.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar detrás de sí, respiró profundamente y empezó a caminar. A lo lejos, oyó la voz del ascensor mezclada con los zumbidos de los memorándums que iban de un lado a otro y el sonido de las plumas rasgándose contra el pergamino.

Algo golpeó su hombro. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para encontrarse con un montón de papeles lentamente cayendo al suelo. Siguió con la mirada su trayectoria, para encontrarse de frente con el rostro avergonzado de Hermione Granger, que velozmente se agachó a recoger todo.

Lo demás fue puro impulso.

Haber pasado la última media hora con un Hufflepuff definitivamente lo había dejado estúpido.

Recogió los pergaminos restantes, los acomodó, se irguió nuevamente y se los entregó a Granger, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pestañeó un par de veces.

La Gryffindor no había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo el cabello rizado y con aspecto de arbusto y los mismos ojos café con un aire de sabihonda, aunque ahora empañados por la sorpresa. Su ropa lucía impecable y eso la hacía lucir más adulta, sin embargo, seguía siendo la misma joven que había visto por última vez en Hogwarts, tres años atrás, antes de mudarse a Francia.

—Gracias, Malfoy —Había algo ridículamente forzado en su voz y el sonrojo en sus mejillas parecía ser permanente.

—De nada, Granger —respondió, hizo un leve cabeceo y se apresuró en irse.

La muchacha seguía parada en el mismo lugar cuando el ascensor dio un sacudón y lo llevó a la Sala de Audiencias.

****

**

* * *

**

Draco no quería entrar al Departamento. De verdad. ¿Podría justificar su renuncia por tener un jefe demasiado amistoso, una secretaria antipática y _Granger_? Vamos, porque la razón por la que estaba allí era Hermione Granger. El estúpido de Hansbourg había convencido al Ministro de Magia de tomarlo como empleado allí porque 'se mantendría a raya al lado de una heroína de guerra'. El rubio realmente quería probar eso. El que hubiera sido 'amable' con ella la semana anterior no significaba nada más que el haber estado demasiado tiempo expuesto a un Hufflepuff sonriente.

Observó por última vez la sala de Malfoy Manor, que parecía tan terrible y lista como para derrumbarse sólo para evitar para que el cometiera tal aberración. Se metió en la chimenea, que ya crepitaba por sus llamas verdes, y exclamó: —¡Ministerio de Magia!

De inmediato el barullo llenó sus oídos. Reprimió un gesto y comenzó a caminar hacia la zona de los ascensores, haciendo el mismo camino que la semana anterior, con sus padres y una horda de periodistas persiguiéndolos. Esta vez sólo recibió miradas llenas de desprecio —algunas de temor—, mientras se apartaban de su paso apresuradamente. Cuando tomó el ascensor, todas las personas que parecían querer usarlo antes de verle se quedaron atrás, negándose a acercarse a él. Después de tocar el botón, arrugó su nariz en señal de obvio disgusto y el ascensor se puso en movimiento.

Draco no quería entrar al Departamento. De verdad.

—Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, nivel cuatro —anunció la voz de mujer y las puertas se abrieron. Apretó los dientes y salió del ascensor, que desapareció detrás de él con otra sacudida.

—Señor Malfoy —le sonrió la secretaria, casi mordazmente. _Lee_, recordó que se llamaba—, el jefe lo espera en su oficina.

—Magnífico —le respondió, con tono animado, pero su rostro no reflejó lo mismo. Prácticamente le gruñó al pasar a su lado y siguió caminando por el largo pasillo.

—_¡¿QUÉ? _—Se clavó en el suelo y dejó caer su cabeza hacia un costado. Observó la puerta del despacho de Hansbourg, ya que detrás de ella había nacido el grito, y no tardó en adivinar que el muy imbécil había esperado hasta los tres segundos y medio antes de su llegada antes de decirle a Hermione Granger que, a partir de ese día, serían compañeros de trabajo.

Benditos sean los lunes.

****

**

* * *

**

—No bajo su supervisión…

—…no vine aquí a soportar a este…

—¡…imposible!

—No hay forma de que…

—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves…?

—_Suficiente_.

Silencio incómodo. Ambos permanecieron sentados muy rígidos en sus sillas, frente de Bonifacius, o Hans, como pedía incansablemente que lo llamasen. El hombre llevaba una expresión serena en el rostro a pesar de la discusión y, al momento de romper la quietud que su voz autoritaria había traído, lo hizo con voz muy suave.

—Bueno, señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, esto es muy simple: espero que entiendan que la permanencia de uno en el Departamento depende de la del otro, así que creo que es tiempo de dejar atrás sus riñas escolares y todas aquellas tonterías que puedan llegar a provocar dificultades. Soy muy benevolente —Les sonrió—, pero no admitiré errores _innecesarios _que perjudiquen a mi Departamento. Ambos son adultos experimentados y espero de ustedes el profesionalismo digno de personas de su tipo. Pueden retirarse.

Su discurso fue corto y escueto. Después de un corto silencio, Hermione respiró profundamente, dio un cabeceo, excesivamente pálida, y salió de la habitación luciendo muy tensa. Draco se tomó su tiempo para calmar su molestia y, al momento de abrir la puerta, una duda existencial lo detuvo. Se volteó y miró a su jefe. Este lo observó sin ninguna expresión en particular.

—Señor —dijo—, ¿a qué casa lo envió el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts?

Bonifacius Hansbourg le sonrió.

—Es Hans, Draco —le corrigió, gentilmente—. Narcissa nunca entendió cómo fue que terminé en Slytherin, pero así fue.

Sin palabras, Malfoy inclinó la cabeza en su dirección y se retiró de la habitación.

****

**

* * *

**

Una vez fuera, Draco se volvió a encontrar con la castaña. Permanecía apoyada contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados, luciendo algo derrotada. Parecía estar esperándolo.

—Sabía que debía tomar Leyes —murmuró, para sí misma y, finalmente, alzó la mirada en su dirección— _Malfoy_.

—_Granger _— dijo con el mismo retintín, apoyándose elegantemente —_como no podría ser de otro modo_— contra la pared opuesta y esperando que la joven continuara.

—Tengo intenciones de seguir trabajando en este Departamento —indicó, y Draco no pudo hacer más que alzar una ceja, haciendo referencia a su primer comentario. Hermione lució avergonzada por un segundo pero se deshizo de aquella expresión un segundo después—, así que propongo una… ¿tregua?

Draco arrugó su nariz por segunda vez en la mañana.

—Tú no me molestas y yo no te molesto, y viceversa. Vamos a limitarnos a trabajar. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo el jefe —Suspiró—, si uno se mete en problemas, el otro está igual de comprometido que el otro.

—_**Fantástico**_.

—_Malfoy_ —repitió la joven, con reproche. El Slytherin volvió a arrugar su nariz, disgustado—, ya estamos grandes.

—Lo sé, sabelotodo —La muchacha rodó los ojos ante el apelativo—, pero eso no quita que tú seas _Granger _y yo _Malfoy._

La castaña lo miró largamente. Sus cejas se arquearon y sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente en el proceso. Su rostro tomó un matiz de seriedad, que se vio corrompido por el color carmín que comenzó a tomar lugar en sus mejillas en el momento en el que empezó a hablar nuevamente.

—Soy Hermione —dijo finalmente, descruzando sus brazos y ofreciéndole su mano—, es un placer conocerte.

* * *

•TBC•

* * *

20/11/10 ~ Oh, por el amor de Merlín, ¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO! Soy una bestia, ¡no actualizo hace más de 6 meses y REALMENTE LO SIENTO. Había dicho que tenía bastante claro qué hacer con esta historia, pero lo cierto es que perdí el rumbo y esta última semana me puse a organizar mi línea temporal con cada uno de los acontecimientos que tengo planeados que pasen y me pude centrar lo suficiente para entregarles esta primera parte de "Love, pride & reputation".

Si no se fijaron al principio, les informo que esta historia va a estar dividida en tres partes: Unique, que inició con el capítulo anterior, Replaceable, que va a empezar con el capítulo 4 y la tercera y última, Irreplaceable, que le da el nombre al fic. Desde ya les digo que la historia no va a ser tan corta como pensé que sería xD, porque no puedo comprimir tantas cosas en tan pocos episodios, pero no planeo extenderlos hasta veinte, ya que tengo bastantes WIP a los que estoy más abocada.

Volví a editar el prólogo y el primer capítulo, pero siempre hay algo que se me escapa, así que no duden en indicármelo con un MP o un reviewcito. Hablando de reviews:

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS HERMOSAS PERSONITAS QUE ME DEJARON SUS REVIEWS A LO LARGO DE ESTOS MESES. Me hacen muy feliz y me hacen sentir muy querida. Son toda una inspiración para mí y les agradezco cada minuto de su tiempo que invirtieron en leer esta humilde historia.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
